1 Before the BAU
by MarsBar656
Summary: Before Emily joined the BAU, she was part of task force JTF-12, tasked with profiling and apprehending terrorists, domestic and international. In 2003 Emily was assigned to Ian Doyle. After breaking off her engagement she decides that she has nothing else to loose, and she goes all in with Doyle. But what happens when she finds herself in over her head? RE-WRITTEN AND FIXED UP
1. Chapter 1

**_One_**

 ** _June 18, 2003_**

"You want me on the task force?" I ask, slightly bewildered.

McCallister nods. "Yes, we've gotten an operation request and we'd like you to go under for us." He replies in his thick Scottish accent.

"Wha-uh, can I think about it? I'm engaged, I can't just go under without talking to Kelly." I say.

McCallister nods and checks his watch. "You can have until three, but then I need an answer so Easter can prep someone else. We would like to move as quickly as possible with this one." He says.

I look down at my watch; eleven A.M. "Okay. Let me talk to Kelly and I'll let you know." I say, shaking his hand.

X~X~X~X~X

I pull into my parking spot, beside Kelly's car, and I get out. I walk by the parking garage security booth and wave at the young guard –Kyle- on my way by.

"Good morning Ms. Prentiss." He says as I walk by.

"Good morning." I reply politely.

I swing open the door and jog up to the eighth floor.

I slide my key into the lock and open the door.

"Kelly? Are you home?" I yell. Of course she's home, her car is downstairs.

I hear a thump from behind me and I spin around to face the closed bedroom door and I draw my weapon. I walk over to the bedroom door and take a deep breath. I always hate bursting into a room, especially when I don't know what's behind the door. It's terrifying, yet thrilling at the same time.

I throw open the door and freeze at what I see.

I put my gun back in its holster on my right hip, then turn back to the bed where my fiancé is sitting, naked, with a woman I've never seen before, on the floor, equally as naked.

Kelly is the first to break the silence. She turns to the brunette beside her and says, "I think you should go now."

I watch as she reaches for her shirt and I turn and walk out of the room.

I sit down on the couch while I wait for her to get dressed and leave.

I feel the tears well up as I hear Kelly walking around and getting dressed.

She walks out of the bedroom and sits down beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

I stand up. "Don't touch me." I say harshly.

"Em",

I interrupt her. "How long?" I ask as the tears spill over?

She doesn't respond.

"How long Kelly?" I demand, wiping my cheeks.

"About six months." She says quietly.

"Six months?" I ask, turning to face her.

She nods.

"So what, I propose, you say yes, and then suddenly I'm not good enough? Or I'm not home enough? Just tell me why Kel." I say in a broken voice that sounds nothing like my own.

"I-I don't know Em. Why are you even here? I thought you were at work." She says.

I snort. "Obviously."

"You're not answering my question." She says.

"Do you remember Sean McCallister from Interpol?" I ask.

She nods.

"He was waiting for me in the lobby at the office today. He had booked a conference room to have a conversation with me." I say.

"What did he want this time?" She asks.

"He offered me an undercover job." I say.

"Can he do that? Just pluck you from the CIA to work for Interpol?" She asks.

"Well he can't force me, but he can offer." I say.

"Are you gonna take it?" She asks.

I nod. "I am." I say.

"What about me? Us?" She asks.

"What about us Kelly? Really? Were you thinking about us when you started sleeping with someone else?" I ask.

He mouth drops open a little bit.

I nod. "That's what I thought. I'm going to leave and call McCallister and by the time I get back, I want you out of here." I say.

"I don't have anywhere else to go Em." She says.

"Go stay with your " _friend"_ or is she married too?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry Emily." She says.

"I told you when we met, I don't do cheating and I don't do second chances. You did this to yourself Kelly." I say as I walk toward the front door. "Don't take your key either." I say.

"Do you want the ring back?" She asks.

"Keep it." I say, exiting the apartment.

I jog back down to my car and drive to the nearest parking lot.

I pull out my phone and the business car McCallister gave me and I dial his number. He picks up on the third ring.

"McCallister." He says warmly.

I try my hardest to keep my voice steady as I say, "I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

"Tie off any loose ends. There will be a plane ticket waiting for you at Virginia Beach Airport tomorrow. Your plane leaves at 10:30 in the morning, it will take you to Lyon. I'm flying back tonight, someone will be there to meet you at the airport to bring you to Headquarters." He says.

"I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two_**

I press the end call button and toss my phone onto the passenger seat and sigh.

I lean back against the headrest and start to laugh.

In one day, I've lost my fiancé, planned to leave the job I've had- the job I've been good at- for eight years, and agreed to go undercover without even seeing the operation request. I have absolutely no idea what I'll be doing. I could be infiltrating the Russian Mafia for all I know.

So I laugh, for at least ten minutes, and by the time I've stopped I think I'm going insane.

I reach over and grab my phone off passenger seat and dial my father's number. I put it to my ear and wait until he picks up.

"Ciao colibrí." He says cheerfully.

I smile. "Ciao papà. Come stai?" I ask,

He laughs. "I am good colibrí. What do you need today?" He asks.

"I'm gonna be unavailable for a little while papà." I say.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Si papà. I've just gotten a new assignment." I say.

"How long will you be gone?" He asks.

"I'm not sure of the details yet." I say.

"What does Kelly think about this?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We broke up." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"She's been cheating on me." I say.

He sighs. "I'm sorry colibrí." He says.

"It's okay papà." I lie easily.

"It isn't colibrí. You love her yes?" He asks.

"You know I do papà." I lie easily.

"Then to me it is not okay. You are hurt and that is not okay with me." He says.

I just nod. "Okay papá." I say.

"Anyway, this new assignment, it is a new posting or are you going undercover?" He asks.

"You know I can't tell you that papá." I say.

"I thought as much. If you get in trouble, you know I'm here colibrí. I just want to know you're going to be safe." He says.

"I know papá." I say.

"You know you can always call me if you need help?" He says.

I nod. "So che posso papá." I say.

"Va bene. Io parlare con te piu tardi. Addio piccolo colibrí." He says.

"Addio papá. Ti amo." I say.

"Ti amo trappo colibrí." He says.

I take my phone away from my ear and press the end call button. I lean my head back against the headrest again.

I'll have to tell my landlord, tell him some bullshit story about a relative dying and that's why I'll be away for a while, but not to worry, he'll still be getting my rent.

I'm gonna have to tell my boss. That'll be a fun task, unless Interpol's already taken care of that for me.

That's really all I can think of that needs to be done.

I can wait to call Zach, my landlord, until I get home later, so that just leaves telling Collins, my unit chief.

I start my car and head back to the office. Maybe I'll actually make it past the lobby without being pulled into a conference room.

After FLETC, I was assigned to the Crisis Management Unit at CIA Headquarters and I've been there ever since.

My team and I aren't exactly the best of friends, but we work well together and I've grown close to my unit chief, Skye Collins. I didn't know anyone when I came back to D.C., I haven't lived here since I was ten, and my classmates from FLETC are spread out all over the world.

Sofia is in Florida, Jason is in Florida, Cody is in Texas, I even heard Devin is in Kabul.

We all got really close during training, but after graduation, life got in the way and we've barely spoken since.

When I was assigned to CMU, Skye kind of looked out for me. She was my training agent and we became really close friends.

X~X~X~X~X

I pull into my assigned parking spot and sigh. I need to make this move, but I don't want to leave my team.

I have to get out of my car. I have to make myself do this.

I turn off the car and get out.

I pull my ID out of my pocket as I reach the doors and scan the barcode. The light turns green and I pull open the door.

I walk down the main hall to the elevators and hit the call button, and the doors open.

The doors slide open again on the fifth floor and I walk across the hallway and pull open the doors to the CMU bullpen.

In total, there are fourteen desks in the bullpen, including mine. The door closes behind me and the thirteen other people in the room turn to look at me in silence. Their faces are hard to read but they all have something in common. Anger. They're staring at me like I've betrayed them, and I guess I have, but I need to do this.

Maybe I'm imagining it.

I look across the bullpen at Skye's office door just as it flies open and she storms out, her eyes searching the room for me.

She spots me, and her face twitches, like she's trying to stay calm. This is a face I've seen many times, but most of the time it's directed at Davies, not me.

"My office Prentiss. _Now."_

I bite my lip and attempt to cross the room quietly and calmly. Skye moves out of my way and I walk into her office. She walks in behind me and closes the door, then walks around to stand behind her desk.

"Would you like to tell me why I just received an email informing me that your transfer request has been approved effective immediately?" She asks angrily.

I hold up my hands by my shoulders in a sign of surrender.

"Skye, I promise you it's not what you're thinking." I say quickly.

"Please, Emily, by all means, go ahead and tell me what I'm thinking." She says, waving her arms around to accentuate her point.

"You're thinking exactly what the email said. You're thinking that I applied for a transfer and didn't tell you about it, and you're feeling slightly betrayed, but Skye, I promise you that isn't what's happening here. Just let me explain." I say.

I don't think I've ever seen her this angry at me before.

"You have two minutes. Go."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Three_**

"So you're telling me that McCallister just offered this to you out of the blue?" Skye asks.

"Not exactly out of the blue. He's been trying to recruit me since I graduated FLETC." I say.

"And why did you decide that now was the best time to take it?" She asks.

"I honestly have no idea Skye. I just need the change." I say.

"What about Kelly, Em?" She asks.

"She's been cheating on me." I say.

Skye sighs. "You can't just go undercover to forget your problems Em." She says.

I nod. "I was already going to take it before I found out. I just went home to talk to her about it and when I got there she was in bed with someone else. I told her to leave." I say.

She nods. "So you decided to take the job right when he offered it to you?" She asks.

I nod. "I was on my way to tell you. Does everyone else know?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"So I am imagining all the dirty looks I just got out there?" I ask.

Skye nods. "When do you leave?" She asks.

"Tomorrow morning." I say.

Skye nods. "Are you going to tell them?" She asks, nodding toward the window that faces the bullpen, and the other five members of the unit, who are all staring at us.

I nod. "I'm going to tell them I'm transferring. You and the director are the only people in the agency who know what's happening." I say.

Skye nods. "I understand." She says as she stands up and walks around her desk.

I stand up and she wraps me in a hug.

"You can always come back here Em." She says.

I nod. "I know." I say.

She lets go of me and I take a step back.

"I'll call you later?" I say.

Skye nods and opens the door for me.

I walk back into the bullpen and Owen stands up to greet me.

"What the hell was that about? I don't think I've ever seen her that pissed off at you." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah but I feel like she's not gonna be the only one in a minute." I say.

This gets Tanner's attention, and he elbows Leslie.

"What's up Prentiss?" Tanner asks.

Taylor and Mason look up too.

Well now that I've got everyone's attention, I might as well just say it.

"I'm being transferred, effective immediately. The order just came through." I say.

"How? Why? Where?" Is Taylor's response.

"I'm really sorry guys, I've just… I've been here for eight years, I just need a change of scenery." I say

They all nod.

"We'll miss you Prentiss." Mason says.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys too." I say.

I don't keep much on my desk, so I don't need a giant box to carry all my things.

I grab the photo of Kelly and I that's sitting by the computer screen, and my favorite mug and put the key for the drawers on top of my desk.

"I'll see you guys later." I say.

They all nod and I hear a chorus of "see you laters" from them and I walk out of the doors and back down to the elevator.

I get down to the main floor and stop. I forgot about my badge and gun. I have to turn them in.

I turn slowly and make my way toward the director's office.

I get to his secretary, Sharon and ask if he's busy.

She clicks her mouse a few times, then shakes her head. "You can go in." She says.

I nod and slowly walk into the director's office.

The director's office doesn't look like what you'd expect. I always expect it to be really dark and depressing, but it never is. It's surprisingly welcoming.

I close the door behind me and the director looks up from his paperwork.

"Agent Prentiss, how can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm sure you've gotten an email from Sean McCallister by now." I say.

He shakes his head. "He called me earlier. Congratulations on the assignment Agent Prentiss." He says.

"Um, thank you sir, that's part of why I'm here. I'm here to give you my gun and credentials." I say.

The director shakes his head. "No, I think you've misunderstood Agent Prentiss. We want you to be our liaison. You will still be CIA, but officially, you will report to McCallister at Interpol. This is a joint task force, agent. You're technically not leaving the agency." He says.

I nod. "I wasn't aware of that sir. I'm sorry I bothered you." I say.

"You haven't bothered me agent Prentiss. I thought you already knew." He say.

I shake my head. "I had no idea. I knew it was a joint task force, but I thought I would be working for Interpol." I say.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry you weren't informed earlier." He says.

"It's fine sir. I know now." I say, smiling."

He nods. "Good luck agent Prentiss." He says.

I nod. "Thank you sir." I say, then I turn and walk out of his office.

Why wouldn't McCallister tell me I would still be working for the CIA? Whatever, it's not important.

I open my car door and get in. I put the photo and mug on the passenger seat and start the car.

X~X~X~X~X

When I step out of the car I notice that Kelly's car is no longer here.

I lock the car and walk up to my apartment.

I unlock the door and walk inside.

I look around to see what Kelly left, if she left anything at all.

All of her photos are gone from the living room.

I walk into the bedroom. It looks like a movie where a couple broke up and one of them left, and when they pack they just take everything and leave the dresser drawers and closet door open.

I'm kind of glad I don't have to stay here past tomorrow, and after I get back from this assignment, I'm moving out of this place. I don't want to be here anymore. I was happy here, until today. Now I just want to be out of here.

There isn't anything of Kelly's left here, and even though I'm mad at her, it's surprisingly depressing.

I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch again. I reach for the cordless on the coffee table and dial my landlord's number.

It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hey Zach, it's Emily." I say.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" He asks.

"I'm gonna be away for a while Zach. My father's sister passed away yesterday." I say.

Zach sighs. "I'm sorry Emily." He says kindly.

"Thanks Zach. Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow, I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone for a while, but you'll still be getting my rent and everything." I say.

"How long will you be gone? Is Kelly going with you?" He asks.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, and Kelly moved out earlier." I say.

He sighs. "Damn Em, I'm sorry." He says.

I nod. "Yeah, I am too." I say.

I hear him nod. "Well good luck Emily. I'm here if you wanna talk." He says.

I smile. "Thanks Zach." I say, then I hang up the phone and put if back down on the coffee table.

I lean back against the back of the couch and sigh. What should I take with me? Clothes? Anything?

I walk into the bedroom and grab a small Nike duffel bag out of the closet and set it on the bed.

I don't think I'll need too much if they're sending me undercover, most of my undercover assignments so far have included their own wardrobe, so I decide to bring four t-shirts, a sweater, four pairs of pants, some socks and underwear, and all three of my bras.

I also make a mental note to buy more bras.

By the time it's all folded and put into my bag, it's three p.m., and I'm starving.

I walk down the street to the deli and grab a sandwich.

I sit down in a booth and unwrap the sandwich before it hits me. I have to call my mother.

I grab my cellphone and dial her number. She picks up and I instantly recognize her voice.

"Hello Emily." She says.

"Hello mother." I say.

"What do you need Em?" She asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've gotten a new assignment and I won't be able to talk for a while." I say.

"Oh." She says. She sounds disappointed, that's new.

"What about Kelly?" She asks, composing herself quickly.

My mother hasn't exactly been fond of me being gay, but she _'puts up with it'_ to keep me from cutting off contact with her, and I'm thankful for that, because even though she can be a diplomatic pain in the ass, she's still my mom and I still love her.

I sigh as I realize I haven't answered her question. "We broke up. She's been cheating on me." I say.

"I'm sorry Em." She says.

"So is everyone else I've talked to today." I say, slightly annoyed.

My mother sighs. "If you need any help, you can call me Emily. I mean it." She says.

I nod. "I know mother." I say.

"I'll talk to you later." She says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I love you Emily." She says.

"I love you too mother." I say, then I hand up the phone.

I'm not really sure what to do now except eat my sandwich and wait to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Four_**

 ** _June 19, 2003_**

My alarm jolts me awake and I throw the comforter off of my body. It lands on the floor. I look around and realize I'm not in the bedroom. I'm on the couch. I decided I couldn't stand to sleep in our bed. Not now that I know what's been happening in it for the last six months.

It's six thirty in the morning. The drive to Virginia Beach Airport is about three and a half hours. I just have to claim the ticket that McCallister set up and wait.

By the time I'm ready to leave it's six forty-five.

I called Skye last night, she's gonna Tom, her boyfriend, and one of my best friends drive her to the airport so she can bring my car back.

I pull into the empty parking spot beside Tom's car and turn off my car.

I step out of the car and drag my duffel bag off the passenger seat with me. I slam the door shut and Skye gets out of Tom's car and hugs me.

"How are you?" She asks as she releases me.

"I'm okay. My plane leaves soon though, I'm running a little bit late. How's Tom?" I ask.

"He's going back to Afghanistan for a mission next week. I just wish I knew what he'd be doing." She says.

I nod. "He's got a good team. He'll be okay." I say.

She nods. "I know." She says.

I don't think she's telling me everything.

"What else is going on Skye?" I ask.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." She says.

"That's so great Skye!" I say, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Tom doesn't know. What if something happens and he doesn't come back? I can't do this by myself Em." She says.

"I've known Tom Cohler since I was seventeen years old, and if I only ever learned one thing about him, it's that he is one stubborn bastard, and he loves you. No matter what happens to him, he will come back to you." I say, trying to be encouraging.

She nods. "I know, I'm just scared." She says.

I nod and look down at my watch.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll call you when I can and we'll talk." I say.

She nods. "Alright. Bye Em. Good luck." She says.

I nod. "Bye." I say, then I turn and walk into the airport.

X~X~X~X~X

After I make my way through security, I look around scanning the room for the ticket desk. My eyes settle on the desk to my left and I walk over to it.

"There should be a ticket waiting here for me." I say.

The man looks up from behind his computer. "Name?" He asks.

"Emily Prentiss." I say.

He looks back down at his computer and starts typing. He looks back up after a few seconds. "Flight 472 to Lyon leaving at 10:30 A.M.?" He asks.

I nod. "That's the one." I say.

He nods. "It's already been paid for. You're good to go." He says, handing me my ticket.

"Thank you." I say.

"Have a nice day Ms. Prentiss." He says.

"You too." I say, then I turn and walk away.

I have a first class ticket. They should start boarding us soon.

I hear a beep over the P.A. system and then a loud, crackly voice says, "Flight 472 to Lyon, France- first class passengers please make your way to the boarding area."

I head toward the gate number on my ticket- number 4- and stand at the back of the small line that's formed.

The line moves pretty quickly considering it's an airport, and soon I'm sitting in my seat with a blanket over me. I always get cold on big planes.

I hear footsteps and look out into the aisle and see a man in a uniform walking toward me. He stops in front of my cubicle.

"Agent Prentiss?" He asks quietly.

I nod.

"Sean faxed this to me earlier. He asked me to give it to you." He says, handing me a brown file folder.

I take it from him. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Tony McCallister? I'm the pilot." He says, his chest puffing out slightly.

"McCallister?" I ask.

He nods. "Sean is my stepfather." He says.

I nod.

"Anyway, I should go. I've got a plane to fly. I just needed to give that to you." He says.

I nod. "Thank you." I say.

He nods and walks away.

I look down at the file folder in my hands. I feel like I should open it, but I'm not sure I want to.

I open the folder and quickly glance over it, not paying particular attention to anything.

The first thing I focus on is a surveillance photo of a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a surprisingly charming smile. The photo cuts off, so I can't see what he's looking at though.

I look at the tag under the photo and see:

TARGET- DOYLE, IAN

From what I can tell, there's not much information on him. Just a very, incredibly, basic background, his Criminal Activity Record, his known aliases and his known contacts.

The background area is minimal to say the least. All the information it's giving me is that Doyle is an Irish citizen and a former IRA captain.

His Criminal Activity Record is more detailed, not by much, but enough to give me an idea of what I'm dealing with here.

His CRA includes assault, homicide, terrorism, and weapons charges. Terrorism? Something about his eyes makes me think he's not exactly the terrorist type, but I guess I'll find out eventually.

The list of aliases in the file are definitely interesting to me. The first name on the list –Alexander O'Sullivan- Alexander is Greek, meaning 'defender of men' and O'Sullivan is from the Southwest of Ireland.

The second name –Kian Smith- Kian is Gaelic, meaning 'ancient' and Smith is English for blacksmith or metal worker.

The list just keeps going; Matthew Ryan, Tom Byrne, Jackson Moore, Tyler Dunne, Roman Campbell, Aiden Bell, Michael Burke, Samuel Scott, Brayden White, Peter MacKenna, I'm sure there are others that no one has figured out yet.

The last names are all common in Ireland, but the first names are completely unrelated, although I'm not sure an arms dealer/murderer/terrorist would have been thinking linguistically when setting up an alias.

His known contacts from what I can tell are at least one of his staff, his housekeeper –Louise Jones-, a man names Jack Fahey, and a long list of women that I'm not sure I even want to try to count.

There's a loud ding, then the flight attendant's voice fills the cabin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. If you have not already done so please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the compartment in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt, and also make sure your seatback and folding trays are in their full upright position. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited everywhere on this aircraft. Our flight time will be approximately fourteen hours and thirty minutes. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't be afraid to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

Fourteen and a half hours, we should be in Lyon around 12:30 A.M. D.C. time, so about 6:30 A.M. Lyon time.

I'm assuming if McCallister is sending someone to meet me at the airport, I'll be taken directly to him.

My seatbelt is already on, so I shove my small bag into the compartment under the television and settle in for a long flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Five_**

 **June 20, 2003**

"Ma'am."

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I jerk awake, my right hand coming up quickly to fend off my attacker.

But there's no attacker, just a frightened flight attendant.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just…we're about to land." She says.

"It's fine. Thank you for waking me." I say.

She nods and walks away.

We must have begun to descend already because the fasten seatbelt sign is on and the flight attendant who woke me up is now putting on her seatbelt.

A few minutes later I feel the plane bounce slightly before making a full landing.

The flight attendant gets up and makes her way to the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Lyon-Saint-Exupéry Airport. Local time is 6:37 A.M., and the temperature is ten degrees Celsius. For your safety and comfort please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and it is safe to move about. Please check your seats for any personal belongings and use caution when opening the overhead bins as heavy items may have shifted around during the flight. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board in the near future. Have a nice day and enjoy your stay in Lyon."

X~X~X~X~X

After I've gone through customs I make my way to the lobby to find whoever is supposed to be meeting me.

The lobby is surprisingly empty considering I just got off a 737, and according to the arrivals board, there are three other planes coming in in the next thirty minutes.

I scan the faces of the few people in the lobby before I watch a tall man in sunglasses look down at a photo in his hand, then begin to walk toward me.

I've never seen him before so my guard instantly rises.

He stops in front of me.

"Agent Prentiss?" He asks.

I nod.

He holds up his ID for me to see. "Nick Williams. I work for Sean." He says.

I nod, looking over his ID. "Is he on a first name basis with all his employees or just you?" I ask sarcastically.

He laughs. "I'm just that good." He says.

I smile.

"Do you have any more luggage?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Just this." I say, holding up my bag and the folder.

Nick nods. "Alright, do you want to drop your stuff at the hotel or go straight to headquarters?" He asks.

"Headquarters. I slept on the plane, so I should be good." I say.

He nods and leads me out to his car.

I toss my bag and the folder in the trunk, then I get into the passenger seat.

"Have you ever been to France before?" Nick asks.

I nod. "I lived in Paris for a while when I was a teenager." I say.

He nods. "That's impressive." He says.

I laugh. "I spent eighty percent of my time at the Embassy." I say.

"Ooh, an Embassy kid huh?" He asks as he laughs.

I nod. "Guilty." I say, laughing with him.

"So what languages do you speak?" He asks.

I look at him curiously.

"You've never met Ambassador Williams?" He asks.

"Janice Williams?" I ask.

He nods. "She's my mom." He says.

"You're Ambassador Williams' son?" I ask. I've met Ambassador Williams many times, and was always told she had a son, but I've never met him.

He nods. "The one and only." He says smiling. "So what languages do you speak?" He asks laughing lightly.

"You just wanna know if I speak more than you?" I say.

He nods. "You've never had that competition with another Embassy kid before?" He asks.

I laugh. "I absolutely have. I always won." I say.

"So, what languages do you speak?" He asks.

"English, obviously, Arabic, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese –European and Brazilian-, German, Polish, Korean, Hebrew and my Russian isn't great, but it is conversational." I say.

He nods. "That's what, twelve?" He asks.

I nod.

"Impressive." He says.

"I told you I always win." I say.

He holds up his right hand. "I never said that." He says.

"Okay, what's your count?" I ask.

"No, I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to embarrass you." He laughs.

I nod. "I'm sure you don't." I say. "So how many?" I ask.

He sighs dramatically. "Only if you're sure." He says.

I laugh. "I'm sure." I say.

"English, Spanish, Mandarin, Arabic, European Portuguese, Italian, Russian- fluently, by the way-, Japanese, French, Italian, Vietnamese, Korean, Thai, Turkish, Greek, and Czech." He says.

I smile. "I surrender." I say as we come to a red light.

He laughs and takes a bow.

"So you spent a lot of time in Asia?" I ask.

He nods. "We moved to Shanghai when I was four and we moved around the continent until I was seventeen." He says.

I nod. "That's cool. I didn't get around to Asia much." I say. "We were mostly in the Middle East and Europe." I say.

He nods.

The light turns green and Nick steps on the gas. "So why is Sean bringing you up?" He asks.

"He wants me on whatever case they're working on." I say.

"The Doyle case?" He asks.

I nod. "You know it?" I ask.

He nods. "Not well. I'm the agent it went through before it was assigned to Sean's team." He says.

"Why was it passed on?" I ask.

"It was too big for me and my partner on our own, so we gave it to Sean." He says.

I nod. "What did you think about it?" I ask.

"Honestly, not much. We started to look into it and we realized it was too much for us. We only had it for about two weeks, so I can't say anything for sure." He says.

I nod. "Do you know what Sean wants to do with it?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I have no idea." He says.

"What about the team? Have you met them?" I ask.

"I have, briefly." He says.

"Briefly?" I ask.

He nods. "When I handed the case over." He says.

"Are they a good team?" I ask.

"In what context?"

"Do they work well together? Are they good at what they do?" I ask as we turn left into a large parking garage.

Nick finds a parking spot and pulls into it. He pops the trunk. "They are good at what they do, but as for working well together, I have no idea. I've worked mostly with Sean." He says as he turns the car off.

I nod and get out to grab my bag and the folder out of the trunk.

I slam the trunk shut and Nick locks the car. "You ready?" He asks.

I nod and we start to walk toward the main building.


	6. Chapter 6

So I know this is kind of a shorter chapter, but for some reason I couldn't quite get this one to flow properly, but either way, here it is... enjoy :)

 ** _Six_**

"Thank you for getting me from the airport." I say.

Nick nods. "Anytime. I'll take you to your hotel tonight, so I'll so talk to you later." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

I nod. "I'll see you later." I say.

He nods and walks down the hall, leaving me alone at the elevator.

I have to go up to the seventh floor to get to McCallister.

I hit the call button for the elevator and wait for the doors to slide open.

The elevator opens up to a hallway that looks eerily similar to the CMU hallway at the CIA.

I step out and look around me.

Nick told me to turn left off the elevator and the third door down on the right is McCallister's office.

I turn and walk down the hall. I stop at the third door on the right and look at the name plate:

703| Sean McCallister

I raise my hand and knock twice.

I hear a faint "come in," and I open the door.

McCallister is sitting behind his desk looking intently at something on his computer screen.

I close the door behind me and he looks up.

"I'm glad to see you Agent Prentiss. How was the flight?" He asks.

"I slept in between meals." I say.

McCallister laughs. "I'm assuming that means you didn't have a chance to look over the file then?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I did look at it, there just wasn't much in it." I say.

He nods. "I've got more information that I didn't want exposed outside of this office." He says.

I nod. "I understand. So when do I get to meet the team?" I ask.

"They get in at eight." He says.

I nod and look down at my watch. 7:40 am.

"What did you think about the file?" He asks.

"Like I said, there isn't much to go on, so I'm not really sure why I'm here." I say.

"You're here because you are one of the most talented undercover agents that I've ever seen. You're good at what you do Emily." He says.

There's a knock at the door and when it opens, a man with slightly spiked blond hair walks into McCallister's office.

He spots me and stops walking. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." He says in a British accent.

"You didn't give me a chance to, but either way, Clyde Easter, this is our newest agent." McCallister says.

"Emily Prentiss. CIA." I say as I shake his hand.

"Clyde Easter, SIS, and team leader." He says.

Now I'm slightly confused.

"So what's your job?" I ask, turning to face McCallister.

"I'm the team's handler and the Interpol contact." McCallister says.

"So it's your team," I say to McCallister, "but you make the field decisions?" I finish, turning back to Clyde.

They both nod.

"The rest of the team should be getting in soon." McCallister says.

"Should we head to a conference room or something?" I ask.

Easter shakes his head no. "We meet here." He says.

"It decreases the risk of information being leaked in transport." McCallister explains.

I nod and look around the office. It's double the size of Skye's office and there is a rounded table in the far left corner with a flat screen TV mounted to the wall, five office chairs around the table, and by the door there are five armchairs set up in a way that the people sitting in the could easily have a conversation.

"So every meeting is in here? We're in here all day, every day?" I ask.

"Well it isn't a prison Emily, You are free to move about the building, but for casework and security purposes, this is it." McCallister says.

I nod. "Alright then. Where can I put my stuff?" I ask.

McCallister points to the corner of the room behind the chairs and I walk around them to drop my bag and jacket on the floor.

The moment my bag hits the floor, the door opens and a man and a woman walk into the room holding a tray with four cups of coffee.

The door closes behind them and the man takes the woman's bag and turns toward the corner that I'm standing in and stops.

"Oh. Hello." He says. His accent sounds German.

This makes the woman look away from McCallister and over to me.

She looks back at McCallister with a look that I can tell means 'who in hell is she?'

McCallister looks like a father about to scold his child for being rude, then he turns to address me.

"Agent Prentiss, these are agents Wolff and Mosely." He says.

The man walks closer to me and extends his hand. "Jeremy Wolff. BND." He says.

He is German.

I shake his hand. "Emily Prentiss, CIA." I say.

He smiles. "A spy huh?" He says with a laugh.

"Says the BND Agent?" I say.

He laughs harder. "You make a good point." He says.

The woman seems to warm up slightly when she sees that Jeremy seems comfortable.

She walks over to me and holds out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Tsia Mosely. DCRI." She says.

An American working for DCRI? That's interesting.

I shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you." I say.

She smiles. "You too." She says. "I didn't know you were coming, or I would have got you a coffee." She says.

I smile. "It's fine, I'm not too big of a coffee drinker." I say.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Jeremy asks.

"Agent McCallister didn't tell you?" I ask.

Tsia and Jeremy both bust out laughing.

Did I say something funny?

"Agent Prentiss is our new team member. She's going to be under cover on the Doyle case." McCallister says.

"We don't even know what she can do." Jeremy says.

"I do." Says McCallister.

Jeremy just nods. "Okay then." He says.

Tsia finally stops laughing. "Rule number one," she says, "if you want to make it here, don't be so formal. We spend every day together in this room. You get to know people really fast that way. You're family now." She says.


End file.
